Keep quiet (Purple Guy x Reader LEMON)
by RedBaronessChannel
Summary: A Purple Guy/Vincent x Reader one-shot I'm writing in parallel to my main series, White Stone. WARNING: please, be aware this is a non-con Lemon. It contains explicit sex scenes, foul language, violence, knife play and blood fetishism. Five Nights at Freddy's and all the relative characters belong to Scott Cawthon.
1. Intro

_"Pretty baby, little child,_  
 _Come with me, I saw you smiled,_

 _Give me your little hand,_  
 _We'll fly to the Wonderland,_

 _I'll show you Candy Castle,_  
 _World without envy and hassles,_

 _Just believe me, I can't lie!_

 _You're much smarter than your peers,_  
 _Smarter than girls of your years,_

 _I'm afraid you know too much, my dear,_  
 _I have to force you to keep quiet."_

-from "Lament", song by MiatriSs

* * *

"Kids, no eating or drinking in the ball pit, please." your voice was heard among joyful shouting and laughter.

It was another normal day at the family restaurant. Since early in the morning the place had already been enlightened with people, noises and the animatronics' merry ditties, and now that lunchtime approached, the atmosphere was expected to get even more chaotic. Nothing too surprising, knowing the huge fame of the place. Through the large windows of the pizzeria, a colorful succession of cars could be seen stopping right in front of the main glass doors, momentarily halting on the sidewalk to allow new children to get down before leaving again, disappearing into the city traffic. Everywhere you turned, you could see hungry people sitting at the tables, waiters walking back and forth with trays of steaming pizzas and kids hand-in-hand with their parents, pulling excitedly toward an undefined place with big, bright smiles on their faces.

It had been almost six months since the day you crossed the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's threshold with your resume tightly held in your hands. Your initial nervousness had soon turned into surprise for the speed with which the boss of the place had hired you, not even giving you the time to properly introduce yourself. They really needed for new staff, apparently. Despite his strange behavior, at that time you didn't spend so much time in thinking about it due to the major fact you really needed a job. Moreover, this place happened to occupy a very special spot in your memories since in turn you used to be a guest during your childhood. After all these years, the place surely had undergone several changes, starting with the animatronics, now more numerous and modern compared to the originals. Conversely, your thoughts didn't change at all. This restaurant never failed to put you into a good mood and you knew it never would.

And now here you were again, almost twenty years later, this time in a light blue, Freddy Fazbear's guard uniform, standing up like a soldier near the playroom's main door and watching over the young guests with a warm smile on your lips; your eyes wandering from a child to another as you looked at them playing thoughtlessly. As a supervisory guard, your job was to supervise children during the absence of parents, thus preventing them from getting hurt or leave the mentioned room. Useless to say the whole situation was particularly chaotic and noisy in there, causing most of adults to get out no longer than ten minutes later with a pounding headache. As for you, you actually didn't mind very much. The first days had been hard, sure, but you could say your ears had by now grew used to it and, most importantly, you had finally found the unlimited time job you had sought for long. An active, social job in a friendly place surrounded by happy kids. How could you have asked for more?

"Busy day, huh, love?"

You turned as someone called you from the threshold, interrupting your thoughts. "Oh, hi, Vincent!" you greeted your fellow worker, spotting him leaning against the door frame.

A perfectly white grin crossed the tall man's sharp-featured face, giving him an ominous yet attractive look. He wore a Freddy Fazbear's Night Watch uniform with a golden badge on the right side on his chest, similar to yours except for being completely... purple. Literally, every single piece of fabric that covered his body, from his trousers to his policeman-like peaked cap, was of a dark purple color, making exception for the black necktie and a same color belt. No wonder that people of the restaurant often referred to him with the nickname of Purple Guy. Although it may sound strange, you found instead that they matched pretty well with the man's tanned skin and tall physique, giving him a mysterious aura. He had long, slightly ruffled hair tied into a fluffy ponytail, with bangs covering his forehead and stubble on his chin. Purple, obviously.  
Despite his whole eccentric appearance, a certain element of him had particularly surprised you since the very first day you met: his eyes. His irises were of a singular, pale grey color- platinum, almost, with sharp, black pupils, feature you had never seen in any other person.

Along with Scott, Vincent was the longest employee the restaurant had ever hired, the "veteran" of the pizzeria's security team. Since some time, you couldn't deny yourself anymore you had started to develop a sort of crush on him. At first you thought it was anything serious, until he suddenly seemed of taking the habit of acting all flirty in your presence. Was perhaps due to the fact you were the only girl in the guard team? Had he a crush on you too? You couldn't know it precisely, knowing how unpredictable Vincent was most of the time. From what the other guards had told you, he used to act strange around the majority of women, eventually ending up with freaking them out. Seeing you blushing in response to his attentions, they looked at you with a frown on their faces, wondering how could that grin of him not creep the fuck out of you. If someone asked you something, you always answered you found him funny, instead. You never liked when someone judged a person by his appearance and, sincerely, you really couldn't understand how could someone so nice be scary.

"How's going?" you asked, smiling up at him.

"Oh, wonderfully," he chuckled, "Except for Fritz losing his glasses, children throwing pizza at Chica and that kid who managed to get stuck inside the toilet seat, everything is going great."

You giggled softly, bringing a hand to your mouth. "All in the norm, then."

"By the way, I wanted to congratulate with you," Vincent changed topic, "I heard you have been promoted as a night watch guard."

"Yes," your eyes lowered as you silently brushed a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear before starting to play with the end, "Night surveillance provides a higher pay, that's why I decided to accept it. The only thing I regret is not being able to see these little faces anymore. I think I will miss this part of my job."

The Purple Guy's mouth twitched into a slight grimace at your words. "I really don't understand what you can find of so great in supervising a bunch of squealing brats drooling tomato sauce..."

"They're cute, and keep you busy throughout the day. This way you can't get bored~"

He lightly shook his head, unable to see your point of view. "Well, if it's action that you want, you'll soon find out by yourself that during the night shift you can't indulge to distract yourself even for a second-"

 _Thud!_

Like the screech of an eagle between the alps, an earsplitting cry suddenly echoed in the room, causing you and your colleague to jolt and turn around. A little girl with blond hair and pigtails laid on her stomach, crying and shaking her chubby little fists against the floor while big tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Yaaay..." Vincent grumbled, putting fingers into his ears.

Your lips curled into a gentle smile, letting out a soft sigh as you calmly walked toward the weeping child, kneeling beside her. "It's okay, honey. You just slipped." You helped the little girl getting up on her feet, being too focused on soothing her to notice a sudden, strange light inside Vincent's colorless irises.

His dark circled eyes stared right at you, narrowing in a somewhat dangerous manner as the friendly smile of few seconds ago dropped like a wax mask near a flame. Shit, words would have never been enough to describe how much he hated that place. Still, until now it had revealed good to cover his tracks. He perfectly remembered all of them, those murders of him. Each. Of. Them. And he loved them all. The mere thought was enough to make his body get hot with excitement. The chocked pleads and cries of agony; the sweet smell of fear and tears in the air; the pressure on the handle of a knife that slowly enters the flesh, cutting through skin, fat and muscle; and, above all, the ferrous, pungent fragrance of fresh blood gushing from open wounds. Those few, immoral moments of gory madness were the only thing that motivated him to carry on, giving him the strength to face another of the countless fucking days with whom his life was made of. At least, until now. From the first time he saw you in that uniform, he had suddenly felt another need taking him, a tingling desire that had soon turned into an irrepressible urge. You. The more he looked at your smiling face, the more the crave of pressing his lips against yours grew. The more his eyes casually fell on that supple body of yours, the more he couldn't help but imagine his hands roaming and squeezing your warm, deliciously soft flesh. The more he spoke to you, the more he felt the chains of his self-control become as brittle as paper. God, how many things he would have done to you if he only had had the chance to get his hands on those curves. As these thoughts crossed the man's mind, pressure started to build up in his crotch, causing him to realize it only when the fabric had already started to stretch around the impressive bulge.

Fuck.

With a hint panic in his eyes and a gasp, the Purple Guy turned into the opposite direction, fearing you could have seen him in such state. He turned his head, taking a glimpse of you pulling out a band aid with the face of Freddy Fazbear from your pocket and gently sticking it on the girl's injured knee. You didn't see anything, luckily for him. A relieved sigh left his lips; he had almost ruined everything. Geez, if he had it his way, he would have already dragged you into his office, ripped your uniform into pieces and fucked you so hard the entire pizzeria would have been in risk to collapse. No. He just had to bring an itty-bitty more patience. It wouldn't be long anyway for _that_ moment to arrive. And when it would, you would have become his. You, your body, your everything. _"Wait and see, love,"_ A devilish grin stretched on Vincent's face, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. _"In a way or another, in the end I always get what I want_."

"V...V-Vincent? A... are y-you alright?"

The Purple Guy rose his head. In the corridor, a trembling Fritz stood at few feet from him; his face bright red, panicking wide eyes looking through the thick lenses of his glasses, nervously switching from his crotch to his face.

Fuck my life.


	2. Part 1

A week later, the first night of your new employment finally arrived. Properly dressed in your new uniform, you hurried to reach the back of the restaurant where the service door was, taking some minutes to rustle with the keys until you finally found the right one; the set they provided you was nothing less heavy, making you wonder how many rooms there actually were of which you weren't aware. Once inside, you carefully locked the door behind you and set off for the surveillance room, walking down the dark hall. Your footsteps echoed among the deserted surroundings, eliciting in you a tiny bit of uneasiness. You've never seen this place so quiet and empty, with not a single person around. You were so used to the noisy diurnal atmosphere that all this silence almost appeared surreal. Oh well, you guessed you would have soon grown accustomed to it.

Once reached the designated office, you blindly fingered the wall to search for the light switch since it was so dark, eventually managing to find it. The room was… small. Very small. A black desk occupied almost all the available space, leaving room only for an office chair on wheels. On the desk's dusty surface, there was a telephone, a running fan and piles of old screens messily arranged one on top of the other, making you wonder for which reason they were actually there since you had a much modern laptop provided to watch the cameras. To increase the mess, someone had left an empty paper cup and crumpled sheets all around the place; geez, does this place have been cleaned at least once in the last months? Whichever wall your eyes turned to, you could see partially yellowed posters and childish drawings portraying kids having fun along with the pizzeria's mascots.

Not really the place where someone would dream of spending in, to say at least. But who cared- in the end, we were talking only about six hours per night. It's not like you had to spend your entire life in there.

Adjusting the security guard cap on your head, you took seat into the cramped room and placed the laptop on your lap, switching it on. You glanced at the clock on the screen: it was 11:55 pm.

The first two hours went smoothly. Nothing out of order had happened until now- not a soul could be seen around; the Pirate Cove was silent as well; the animatronics were in place on the show stage. Well, not that you expected something in particular to happen. You boringly tapped on the virtual drawing of the map, shifting from a view to another without paying particular attention. The clock said 02:15 AM; three hours and 45 minutes more to go. You leaned back on the chair, letting out a sigh as you momently rose your eyes from the tablet; keep watching at the cameras' greyish views was starting to give you headache. You weren't expecting night watch to be exciting, but neither so boring, still. Would you really have been able to stay awake until 06:00 am?

Not even 20 minutes later, your thighs pressed together as you started to feel the need to go to the toilet. Great. If you remembered right, the restrooms were located in the East side of the building, directly attached to the main Dining Area. Leaning sideways from your chair, you peeked out from the office's door, giving a glance to the East Hall. Everything quiet, obviously. Useless to say that the thought of crossing alone those dark, party-furnished rooms made you a little anxious. Moreover, other guards had specifically advised you to absolutely not leave the office for any reason until the clock would have marked not a minute less than 06:00 o'clock. They hadn't specified why, particular that had made you a little skeptical. You knew that the boss was fussy about employees respecting the work schedules, but wasn't he exaggerating a bit? What could he expect, that you wetted yourself? You frowned, nervously tapping a nail on the plastic-coated side of the laptop until you finally decided to stand up, momently placing it on the desk in front of you. Thinking it would have taken no more than five minutes, you crossed the prohibited threshold and headed briskly toward the toilets, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

Little you knew you were forgetting right about the most important thing a night guard was required to do at the beginning of the work shift: listen to the phone message Scott had left for you. Despite his various recommendations, either for emotion or simple forgetfulness, you apparently failed to notice the red light that unceasingly flashed on the side of the phone, thus missing a peculiar, fundamental information regarding the animatronics' nocturnal behaviour…

After having taken care of that little inconvenient, you walked out from the restroom zone and started to cross the Dining Area, intending to return to the security room. You blinked in the very dim light, paying attention to not to bump into one of the many tables and respective chairs that constituted the large room. Despite having worked in this place for months, you realized it wasn't really easy to orientate when daylight was missing. The street lamps' light filtered soundlessly through the pizzeria's large windows, causing garlands and party hats to glow with metallized shines. Under the night's silvery light, even the animatronics seemed to emanate a different aura, as if endowed with own life and will. You stopped for a moment, looking at the Show Stage were the restaurant's main attractions used to perform every day. The robotic animals stood there motionless, arms limp and heads bent forward like giant, wireless puppets. Freddy Fazbear the Bear, Chica the Chicken and…

Wait. Something was wrong. Where was Bonnie?!

You once again stared at the Show Stage, mouth agape with incredulity as you realized one of the animatronic was missing. You panicked for a moment, moving your head from side to side in the attempt to spot it in the darkness. Despite the surreal situation, you weren't actually scared since you remembered Scott alluding to the fact that these particular robots used to get operative and move around all the time even after the closure. What worried you more was the idea to lose sight of it, thus allowing a machine to move around without control; if an animatronic would ever got broken or damaged, the boss would have surely gone on a rampage. Shoot, that wasn't good at all. Where could it have been? The answer came soon as your elbow suddenly hit something- definitely _not_ a table-, producing a dull, metallic thud. With a gasp escaping your lips, you turned to face what you had bumped on, finding yourself staring at what seemed to be a purplish, squared muzzle.

The 7ft tall rabbit stood motionless in front of you, his round, magenta eyes blankly fixed on you, glowing in the dark like a pair of light bulbs. His tongue-less jaw sagged like the one of a corpse, allowing you to catch a glimpse of the round teeth and red fabric that adorned the animatronic's mouth.

Your throat contracted in a nervous gulp. "T-there you are…" You slowly took a step back, looking into those plastic bulbs that seemed to stare deep into your soul. "You startled me…"

 _"_ _He-he-hello, everybody! It's me, your best f-f-friend Bonnie B-Bunny~"_ You slightly jolted as a cheerful, interfered voice suddenly came out from Bonnie's depths, resonating within the tinny suit. _"Are you all having a g-g-g-good time? Because I sure know t-that I am~"_

"My gosh, your voicebox sounds rather run-down." you said with a small smile, slowly recovering from the previous scare, "I should ask Fritz to give it a look." You looked at the mechanical rabbit in front of you, shifting from the red bow tie to its long, articulated ears with a little of fascination. You had never got so close to one of those until now. You heard animatronics used to be let free to move around and serve cake to children before that tragic incident occurred in 1987. Now you could see them exclusively on stage and no one except for the technical staff was allowed to touch or get too close. You always thought Bonnie was the cutest of the group with that lavender tint of his and cool guitar always in hand, but now that you closely looked at it, you had to admit it could get kinda freaky when lights were off and the restaurant was swallowed by silence. That static face and big, feral-like mouth were almost intimidating. And above all, what was that… liquid dripping from it? …Wait, what? At first widening in confusion, your eyes narrowed as you reached a hand toward the bunny's prominent chin, wiping a finger over the dripping substance. Not being able to recognize it in the dark, you instinctively brought it under your nose and-

"Urgh! My… God…!" Your stomach turned inside out, your nostrils twitched at the rancid, ferrous smell, causing you to immediately shake the nauseating thing off your hand. "W-what the…?! What the hell is that?!" You fumbled with your belt, trying to find the attached flashlight until your fingers finally closed around the long, cylindrical handle. Switching it on with trembling hands, you then turned it toward Bonnie, spotlighting its mouth: a small rivulet could be seen coming from deep the animatronic's jaws, sliding between the teeth and trickling down like slurry, reddish saliva. "Is… that…"

 _"_ _No. No way."_ the rational part of your mind tried to chase away that thought. Robots don't bleed. There was no way that could have been blood. For something like that to happen, there should have been something alive inside and, as far as you knew, animatronics were purely made of gears and wires… right? But then… if that was only your imagination, then why you had the distinct feeling that something was horribly wrong there? Why that tiny voice in your head screamed the imminent danger? Your heart had started pounding really hard by now, causing you to feel even more scared. Despite that, you had to know what was really going on in that place. With that mixture of curiosity and fear that characterizes human beings when faced with something unknown, you took a deep breath and carefully lowered the bunny's jaw a little more, having to get on tip-toe to further look inside. A fetid stench whiffed in your face, making you cough and grimace as you held your breath, trying your best to illuminate past the animatronic's throat. With a bit of effort, you managed to direct the flashlight downwards, right where the suit's head and chest attached. Then, your face contorted in utter terror.

A small, boyish head stuck out lifelessly from inside Bonnie's chest. Still attached to the semi-exposed scalp, brown strands of hair could be seen, matted with wires and clotted blood.

 _"_ _Let's eat some more-more-more-[HELP ME]more pizza~"_

"AAAAAAAH!" Your mouth burst into a scream as you slipped backwards, falling hard on your back; the flashlight rolling away, leaving you in complete darkness once more. Your hands and feet slipped against the black and white tiled floor as you desperately tried to get away from Bonnie, looking in horror as its head suddenly bent on a side with a disturbing crack.

 _"_ _He-hey, everybody! It's time to sta-ta-tart the shoooow[LET ME OUT]~"_ Freddy's deep laugh echoed from the Show Stage, causing you to watch with terror as the other two animatronics seemed to come to life, suddenly jerking their heads up.

"N-no! S-stay away from me!" you cried, still crawling back on the ground while Freddy and Chica walked down the stage with arrhythmic, unnatural movements, starting to advance toward you like zombies of gears and synthetic fur.

 _"_ _That's against the rules-that's against the rules, buddy~"_

 _"_ _B-be-be good, or we're going to have to-[FIX YOU]have to tell your parents."_

 _"Ha_ _ **ha-h**_ _a_ _ **-HA-**_ _a_ _ **H-**_ _H_ _ **a**_ _[RUN]!"_

With a sudden charge of adrenaline, you managed to turn and get up on your feet, letting out a terrified scream as you started to run with all the strength you had. This was not true; it couldn't be! Was that a body you saw inside Bonnie?! But why?! How?! Questions panickingly swirled inside your head as you toppled chairs behind you, trying to slow your pursuers down. Fritz your ass! This place needed a friggin exorcist! _"The office! I have to lock myself into the office!"_ You swiftly ran past the arcade machines, almost slipping on the smooth floor as you made a sharp turn toward the East Hall's door. You could already see the office's door from there; the light coming out made it seems so close, yet painfully far as a tall figure suddenly overshadowed it, blocking you the path.

 _"_ _N-n-no r-r-r-running in the Pirate Cove, lads!"_

You braked abruptly, avoiding just in time of ending with your face into that nails-bristled trap which was Foxy's maw. Gasping, you threw yourself backwards, moving away just in time before a sharp hook came down on you. Instead of stabbing through your skull, your move caused the deadly tool to merely graze your cheek, missing the target for the skin of your teeth. "NOOOO!" With terror by now grasping your throat, your feet started to move again, starting to run along the only free path that still remained you, the one at your right. If you had turned at that moment, you could have seen the tattered pirate fox looking in your direction with its only yellow eye, sending glows on its exposed machinery.

 _"_ _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I have to get out of here!"_ Heavy pants came out from your aching chest as you rushed at breakneck speed across the Dining Area, taking advantage of the arcade machines and large tables to elude Freddy and the rest of the band, drawing a semicircle all the way past the Pirate Cove and the kitchen until finally finding yourself at few feet from the spare parts room.- Why run into a dead end, are you asking? Well, in the panic of the moment you had miraculously remembered the presence of an emergency exit situated in the deepest part of the scraps room, and, at the moment, that looked like the only way that would have made the difference between life and death. You threw yourself against it, ignoring the pain on your shoulder as you stumbled inside, quickly closing it behind you. Luck that door could be opened in both directions… but it was weak and lacked of lock, and you knew it was only a matter of seconds before the seemingly possessed animatronics would have been on you. Taking deep breaths from your dry throat, you immediately started looking around, trying to find the exit. With your great regret, you realized very soon that the lights were switched off as throughout the rest of the building, which surely didn't make it easy at all to move though that messy space. Your breaths echoed in the obscurity, followed by the clanging of metal parts as you blindly advanced, inadvertently kicking some scraps scattered on the ground which almost made you stumble. Luckily for you, the room happened to be not very spacious, allowing you to reach the other side in a short time. As soon as your hands came in contact with the cold, rough surface of the wall, you immediately started to touch it all over, searching for the emergency exit.

"Come on, come on, come on, …!" You begged under your breath while desperately running your hands back and forth, being able to rely only on your touch. And if by chance you were wrong? What if no emergency exit was ever been in that room? Your stomach turned as heavy as lead as that terrible thought crossed your mind, causing your breathing to become more and more panicked. "Come on, oh please, com-" Your heart leaped as your fingers suddenly brushed against something smooth and partially cylindrical, right what seemed to be a plasticised vertical rod. Your heart seemed to flutter with happiness at that feeling, which at that moment appeared like the most beautiful one you had ever felt in your life. _"The door… I found it!"_ A hopeful smile curled your lips up. You knew it! Already feeling the reassuring aura of salvation, you firmly pushed forward…

A moment of silence followed; the one you usually hear a second after the bullet has left the gun barrel, that moment of tension which implies and follow something horrible. Your hands started to tremble. The door… was locked.

"No… No. No, no, no, no, no!" you cried, delusion and despair evident in your trembling voice, "Please no!" The hope that until now had gave you strength collapsed like the shards of a mirror. Your squeezed your eyes shut, pushing again with all your might, and this time you actually heard a creaking noise… except it came from behind you.

 _"_ _You know what I-I-_ _ **I-I do for fun**_ _-what I do for fun? I like to eat p-p-p-I like to eat_ _ **people-e-e**_ _pizza[YOU'RE NEXT]."_

Your muscles seemed to turn into ice. Your head slowly turned, enough for you to catch a glimpse of Freddy standing right on the threshold. From the dark frame of its silhouette, round eyes shone intermittently as the childish song you remembered coming from the everyday show started to play, vibrating through your skull and bones.

"Please… please no!" You frantically started to push against the door, banging the thick layers of iron which just slightly rattled in reply, as if mocking you. You were about to get slaughtered by a bunch singing clusters of scrap metal, you just couldn't believe it. Tears formed in your eyes as the animatronic's paw-like feet started to move, clanging louder and louder at each step. "Open! Please, I don't want to die like this! Oh God, please!" Your whole body pressed against the door, hysteria quickly taking control. "Help! P-Please!"

A large, four-fingered hand began to reach toward you; that putrid smell surrounding you like a suffocating fog. _"He-he-hey buddy, you're-you're-_ _ **you're**_ _ **going to die like me**_ _-you're not fo-fo-following the ruuuuules~"_

"LET ME IN! PLEAAAAASE!"

 _Clack!_

"…?!"

Devoid of a support, your body fell forward. The next thing you felt was the world turning upside-down, and then the floor, hard and cold, suddenly coming up. A whiff was squeezed out from your lungs as you dropped chest-down on the ground, finding yourself beyond of the emergency door. You gasped, not having even the time to ask yourself how that had happened that your head turned, seeing the mechanical bear on the other side of the threshold, shrieking and about to pounce. With a liberating cry, not even waiting a second to enjoy Freddy's defeated face, you bent your leg and lashed the door a powerful kick. The heavy door slammed hard against the bear's nose, earning a high-pitched honk before closing with a loud clang, definitively shutting it out.

You crawled away from the door, causing your back to eventually hit the wall. You frightfully pressed yourself against it, holding your breath as banging sounds were heard, caused by the animatronic trying to break down the obstacle. The door vibrated disturbingly under the violent blows, revealing of being however too sturdy for being forced open that way. After a moment that to you appeared endless, those terrifying poundings started to slow down, becoming less and less strong until finally quieting completely. Your chest moved up and down with heavy pants, eyes kept staring at the by now silent door, unable to look away while your body still trembled, fearing to see that sturdy slab of iron being suddenly torn into pieces. You really couldn't believe it; was everything you saw happened for real? You slowly closed your eyes and leaned your head back, waiting for your crazed heart to calm down. Your lips parted into an exhausted sigh as you let your tense muscles relax, feeling like having finally woken up from an endless nightmare… Or at least you thought for a second. In fact, your eyes snapped open as you realized problems were not yet over. That rotten body inside Bonnie… maybe wasn't it the only one? You remembered Freddy smelling the same stench; were also the other animatronics hiding something inside them? If what you saw was not a figment of your imagination, then you had to immediately call someone. The pattern of the floor and posters suggested you that you were still inside the restaurant. Perhaps you'd be able to find a telephone somewhere? Taking a deep breath, you forced your legs to get up, having to lean a hand against the wall since they felt as soft and wobbly as jelly.

"Looking for something, love?"

Your heart felt like exploding. "AAAAAAH!" a startled scream left your mouth, followed by a dull thud as your legs went numb, causing you to fall on your rear. You panickingly looked around, as if expecting one of those robots to pounce on you from the darkness.

 _Click!_

A single, damaged led lamp lit up on the ceiling. You squeezed your eyes shut, having to blink few times despite the faintness of the light before managing to recognize the man standing near the opposite wall, dressed in a fancy purple uniform. Your jaw dropped open and eyes widened as you recognized your fellow employee. "… V-Vincent?" your voice weakly came out, too surprised to properly formulate a more complete sentence.

"What's the matter?" the Purple Guy chuckled softly at your expression, his finger still on the light-switch, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The beating muscle inside your chest started to palpitate like crazy, leaping from both disbelief and happiness as you realized Vincent was actually here for real and not for a mere illusion created by despair. "Vincent!" A beautiful smile crossed your face as you got up on your feet and ran toward him, throwing yourself in his chest. "Oh my God, Vincent!" You squeezed your eyes shut, your fingers tightening on his shirt as tears started to run down your cheeks, wetting the purple cloth. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, …"

"Love, love, what happened? You're shaking like a leaf." Vincent asked in a seemingly worried tone, his long arms surrounding your trembling body.

"I… I don't know!" you sobbed, pressing yourself against him as all the accumulated stress released at once, making you look like a little girl who just woke up from a nightmare, "T-the animatronics… Freddy and the others, suddenly started to act weird! I swear, I'm not crazy! T-their voices were completely warped a-and said strange things! They tried to catch me! I was so scared! I… I…"

"Husssh, it's okay." Vincent's slender fingers gently stroked your hair as he whispered soothingly, "You're safe now, no one can hurt you here. Now, now."

You took some deep breaths, allowing your head to rest on the Purple Guy's strong chest as your tried to calm yourself, letting the gentle tone of his voice lull you. With your face so close, you could clearly smell the fresh fragrance of aftershave, which you found very pleasant. His body felt so warm, his heartbeat so reassuring; you didn't know a man's hug could make you feel so protected. In a short time, your tremors subsided, leaving instead place to a soft shade of pink on your cheeks as knowing you weren't alone anymore made you feel better. Despite you internally wished for this moment to last forever, you knew deep inside that what you saw could not be ignored. Someone had to be notified immediately, and it had to be done tonight. "V-Vincent… there's something you have to know." you said nervously, looking up at him.

"What is it, (y/n)?" the night guard asked in a calm voice, his pale eyes blinking.

"I know what I'm about to say may sound absurd, but…" You bit your lower lip, thinking of the best way to put it despite you knew there wasn't. "I discovered… something horrible inside the animatronics."

As those words left your lips, Vincent's comforting face suddenly seemed to freeze. The smile you used to love dropped and, instead of the concern you expected, in his eyes you only saw two pieces of ice. "…What did you just say?"

"I-I know I shouldn't have left my place! I'm so sorry! B-but I felt a horrible smell and decided to look inside Bonnie…" You gulped as the image of that rotting body materialized inside your mind, causing your hands to start to tremble again. "Vincent, the animatronics…" your voice came out in a tiny, choked whisper, "They're stuffed… with corpses!"

At this point, you expected him to show at least a little of reaction, like a shocked frown or, in the worst case, an amused laugh which would have meant "I don't believe you"; you would have accepted even something like that. But no. His face didn't flinch at all, remaining emotionless and stiff as marble. Only his eyes showed a minimal change, narrowing dangerously under the shadow of the visor.

"I that so…" the Purple Guy murmured coldly, almost if directing these words more to himself than you.

The way his voice had suddenly turned dark sent a shiver down your spine. You had never seen him behave this way before; it was like if a completely different person had suddenly took control on him, making you feel increasingly intimidated. You slowly took a step back, starting to feel rather nervous by his unusual attitude. "We… we can't just sit here with our arms folded, do you understand it?" you broke the silent, as if trying to make him come back to his old self, "We have to report the police as soon as possible!"

This time, your words seemed having just a tiny bit of effect as a small smirk appeared on the man's lips, much to your disbelief. "Sure, the law would impose us to do so," he said nonchalantly, taking a step toward you, "But the question is, why should we?"

"… What?" You looked at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, thinking of having misheard. "W-what do you mean?"

"Within the past years Police has already sifted this place from top to bottom, wandering around without ever managing to conclude anything. Even if you showed them the bodies, what makes you think that they would be able to ferret out the culprit this time?" a slight grimace itched on Vincent's face as he pronounced those words, underlining the contempt, "This place would be shut down and we would all lose our job. Or in the worst case, they would end up deducing you're the most suitable suspect and blame you, and from heroine you were you would end up your days in some filthy slammer or directly executed. Just like your predecessor."

The Purple Guy slowly closed the gap between you two while you just looked at him, not being able to do anything but listen in shock as those insane words echoed in your skull.

"But we can avoid all this," His hand slowly rose up to your cheek, softly grazing it with the back of his fingers; his lips curling into the most beautiful of smiles. "This little discovery you did tonight will be a little secret between the two of us, and no one is gonna get hurt."

You took a step back, shying away from his touch. He frowned at your reaction, keeping his hand up stationary before calmly lower it. You slowly shook your head, putting some distance from the man while looking at him with eyes wide with disappointed incredulity. "…I can't believe what I'm hearing." you whimpered softly. You were shocked, disappointed and scared. And angry. The man you fell in love with, was really the same person who right now was standing at few feet from you? Who was he in reality? "How… how can you even think of something like that?! Have you gone completely mad?!" you yelled, your voice sounding so hurt and broken, "No way I'm going to stay silent! I could never lie like that, no matter what the consequences may be!"

A brief moment of silence followed after these words echoed through the dimly lit room. For few seconds, the Purple Guy showed no particular reaction. His head tilted down just slightly, hiding his eyes under the polish visor. "So, that's your answer…" he murmured, his tone low and cold, "I guess there's really no way to keep you quiet."

"A-as if I could!" you replied, showing yourself firm with the cause. Incidentally, your eyes eventually fell on a messy desk not very far from you, spotting a telephone on it. You hadn't a precise idea of what the hell was actually going on with Vincent, but his words made it clear that you wouldn't have been able to convince him to collaborate. Knowing you couldn't count on him, you suddenly decided the moment to act had come. "You know what? Do like you want!" you gave up, starting to walk toward the desk, "If you're not going to call the cops, then I'll!" With decisive gesture, you reached out for the receiver.

What followed next was… rather startling, to say at least. Indeed, it happened so fast that even you wouldn't know how to precisely tell it. It could be described as a very brief and quick whiffle, a tiny breath of wind that almost imperceptibly caressed your fingers, and then a blade, flashing right between you and the telephone. There was a dull stabbing sound, followed by cold steel touching your fingers.

"I don't think so, love."

Your mouth parted, but not a whimper came out. Instead, your eyes slowly lowered to the desk, widening in terror: shining dangerously, with the tip firmly sunk into the desk's thick surface, a butcher knife was now planted in front of your hand, right in that tiny space that separated your middle from your ring finger. A hand connected to a purple sleeve tightening shut around the handle. With breath stuck in the back of your throat, you quickly withdrew your hand, holding it with the other one against your chest. You parted your lips to speak, but the thought of what just happened was just too much for you to formulate a sentence; God, that knife had almost cut your fucking fingers off. "A-ah…" Your feet slowly moved backwards while your eyes looked back at Vincent, silently begging for it to be only a bad dream.

On his part, the Purple Guy simply looked as you fearfully recoiled from him, sending your tearful gaze a smirk. That expression of him literally made your heart stop in your chest and, you swore, the temperature of the room seemed of having suddenly dropped of several degrees.

"V… V-Vincent… w-what…"

"I know that at the moment you may feel rather confused," he interrupted your stuttering, sounding so calm and at ease, almost if that kind of scenario was nothing new to him, "I'm sure you have many questions, and I promise I'll answer them all in time." A creaking sound was heard as the knife was firmly yanked up, causing your eyes to instinctively shift to the menacing item. "Having you snooping inside the animatronics wasn't actually part of the plan…" he tsk'ed, his gaze lowering in turn as he turned the sharp object between his fingers, fiddling with it absentmindedly. Then all of a sudden, a sick grin crossed the man's face as his pale irises rose back to you, making your blood freeze in your veins. "But at least now I have you right where I wanted you to be."

You then saw the Purple Guy calmly walk toward you and immediately reacted by taking some more steps back. "V-Vincent… p-put that knife down. Please, you're scaring me…"

"It's just a mere precaution, my dear. In order to prevent you from doing more stupid things." he replied nonchalantly, getting closer, "It's up to you to decide how much make me use it."

In the back of your mind, you still hoped for it to be part of some kind of joke appositely made to scare newbies, expecting Vincent to burst at any moment into a loud laugh and Mike and the others to suddenly pop out from their hideouts, laughing at your terrified face. But nothing. No matter how many times you mentally counted to three, the man in purple kept moving toward you, madness in his eyes and knife in his hand. Speaking about, despite how much you tried, you just couldn't divert your eyes from his owns. There was something in them, something magnetic and alluringly sick that prevented you from thinking clearly. Like a lamb staring into the bloodthirsty orbs of a wolf just that short instant before the fatal moment. You simply couldn't fight back, not even when the cold wall pressed against your back. And when you finally realized he was being serious, it was already too late.

In few strides, Vincent had soon retrieved the distance between the two of you. He brought his knife up and leaned the edge against your neck, gently indenting the skin. "Now, try to not move so to make things easier for both, would you?" he chuckled, adding just a little more pressure to be sure you had got the message.

You squeezed your eyes shut, letting out a soft whine by feeling the weapon pressing dangerously against your throat. You didn't like it at all, that feeling. The cold made you shiver; the sharpness itched, menacing to break the skin at the slightest movement, making you afraid even to breathe. You knew very well what was about to happen, you had seen too many thriller movies for not knowing it. A swift movement, and the blade would have slashed your neck open, cutting through the thin skin and muscles like the belly of a fish. Your trachea would have been severed, causing you to painfully suffocate in your own blood. Always if the bleeding wouldn't have killed you first. It was such a sad irony that you managed to escape from being dismembered by those monsters only to be stabbed to death by the man you once would have gave your heart to. Perhaps the first choice would have been less painful, emotionally, at least.

With these thoughts in mind, you took a sharp breath, stiffening as you mentally prepared yourself for Vincent to kill you. To your big surprise, the knife didn't move as you thought it would, staying instead stationary were it was. Even weirder, your right ear suddenly started to tickle, teased by something you would have described as light, warm breath. Confused, you opened an eye, getting a glance of what seemed to be the crook of Vincent's neck. _"W-what the…?!"_

The Purple Guy was bent over you, a hand on the wall to support himself, his eyes closed as he dreamily inhaled your scent; the tip of his nose softly grazing your ear, causing your hair to stand at the end. "Have I ever told you how attractive you look in that uniform?" he breathed between his smiling lips, enjoying that tiny shiver you made in response.

"W-what… what are you doing?" your voice came out as a whimper, a scared, pathetic little whimper you immediately regretted of having done.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" he sneered, pausing to momentarily give your lobe a little nibble, "I'm smelling you."

You squeezed your eyes shut, biting your tongue from making any more sounds as the combination of his teeth pulling at your lobe and the husky tone of his voice made concentrating even harder that the knife itself. "I-I can see that!" you squeaked, feeling your cheeks softly flush with heat as a natural reaction to Vincent's actions, "I mean why are you doing that?! It… it feels so creepy!"

"Hmm?" the Purple Guy smiled, not really paying so much attention to your words as he slowly traveled downwards, nuzzling the side of your neck. His lips felt as light as a butterfly's wings, touching and tickling your skin just barely but enough to make your body quiver in anticipation. "My my, you sure have a sensitive neck." he chuckled, the very definition of glee. "And to think I've not even yet started."

"Ngh!" you grimaced, turning your head on the opposite side as much as the knife allowed you. You didn't like at all the way Vincent was playing with you. How he was making you feel helpless like a little girl. You gulped, feeling tears starting to form under your eyelids as you tried one last time. "Vincent, please, I thought we were friends…"

"Oh? But we _are_." the Purple Guy stopped what was doing and calmly pulled himself up, sounding almost surprised by your words. "If it wasn't, by now you would be already making company to those rotten bodies."

The way he pronounced these artificially sweetened words made a cold shiver run up your spine; it was almost if he found amusement in his own words. He was acting far too calm and confident for someone who was currently pointing a knife at someone else's throat. Even now, looking directly into the eyes of his victim, his coolness didn't falter a bit. Does this meant Vincent could have possibly killed someone in the past? From what you knew, maybe you weren't the first woman who got pinned to the wall and touched like that by him. And if…

Your heart felt like clenched by an iron hand as something seemed to emerge from your memories. Those dead children, the bodies which had never been found… Everything matched perfectly, soon becoming clear to you.

"Now, be a good girl, and I prom-"

"…you killed them."

This time, your words seemed to have some kind of effect on Vincent, who's smile dropped almost instantly. You had apparently found the correct question to be asked. "…What?" he asked, his voice much darker now. His steely, grey eyes piercing your soul.

"The pizzeria's unsolved murders… It was you, doesn't it?" You glared at him through half-lidded eyes, feeling them fill with tears while you struggled to refrain from sobbing. "All those missing children… It was _your_ doing! You killed them!"

A moment of silence followed as your voice echoed through the poorly lighted room. For few long seconds, Vincent's face remained emotionless as an ice mask, gazing at you from the height of his taller stature. He gave a deep sigh, rising his hand to your chin as he gently took it between his fingers, bending on you so to bring your faces closer. Your heart leaped as your lips almost touched, and you swore, his breath seemed to change when the sides of his mouth suddenly curled into a grin. "Yes, I did."

Those three, simple words left his mouth like a gunshot, tearing your heart in two. You stared at him in shock, feeling like if the time had suddenly stopped. You didn't know what to say, do or think. The only thing you wanted to do now way cry. Cry out of delusion, horror and sadness. Your eyes squeezed shut, and this time a single tear rolled down your cheek. "…Why?" was all you managed to say.

"Because it's fun~" he breathed excitingly, his smile widening to a disturbing point. "To hear their cries of agony," he licked his lips, "Crunching bones and tearing flesh."

More blades stabbed your heart. Another tear slipped past your defences as you felt like the world had just collapsed on top of you, wanting to cover your ears for what Vincent had just said. Unable to resist anymore, you finally started sob, causing your body to give a slight jolt here and there every time a louder hiccup formed in your chest.

"Aww, don't give me such tearful look," he cooed, "You almost make me feel like a monster~" As he spoke, his thumb softly ran across your cheek, wiping a tear off. You knew these soothing actions of him were completely fake, and didn't anything but increase your disgust. "Now, where were we?"

Before you could even realize it, Vincent's lips leaned on yours.

Your watery eyes widened and body froze at the Purple Guy's unexpected act, causing a muffled whine to form in your throat. You heard him chuckle as he gently clenched your lower lips between his teeth, nibbling it teasingly before run his tongue over it. With eyes glowing like two small, silver moons, Vincent captured your lips into a kiss, taking advantage of your current surprise to slip his tongue past your teeth. The slimy muscle started to move lively inside your mouth, earning more muffled protests and shivers as it eagerly explored your wet cavern, making sure to not leave a single spot untouched.

You grimaced, resisting the urge to bite down on that gross thing that twitched dominant on top of your very own. You tried to push it out, only to have the tongue sucked in turn inside his mouth. "Mhmhmmhph!" You felt you were about to suffocate, his lips pressed so hard to hurt and… My God, you were being french kissed by Vincent.

After a moment that for you seemed endless, the Purple Guy finally decided to break the kiss, in need for air just as you. He slowly parted from you, causing a thin wire to momentanely hung between your open mouths before breaking the moment you coughed, gasping for sweet oxygen. He licked his lips, lust glimmering in his pale eyes as he breathed, warming your wet lips. "Christ, if only you could know how long I've waited for this moment." He pecked your lips again, asking for more.

"P-please… stop!" you cried, pressing yourself against the wall in the vain attempt to put some distance between you and him. "W-why are you doing this to me?!"

"I have already answered that question, yes?" He pressed himself harder against you, using his free hand to grab your wrist and pin it to the wall. "Because I want to have fun with you~" His hips grinded against yours, earning a gasp as his crotch started to press right between your legs. "And I'm not that kind of person that leaves someone he likes go away with a simple "no". Therefore," He placed the knife under your chin, forcing you to look up. "Tonight I'm going to give you a very special "scar" that will sure to mark this moment forever in your mind."

"What d…" It seemed to take a few seconds for the words to settle in and register into your mind. You stared at him in wide-eyed shock, your jaw slightly dropped as you finally realized what he had planned from the start. "…Y-you can't be serious."

"I'm never been more serious." he purred, his voice oozing with lust, "Now, just relax, and I promise you're going to feel so good that when I'll be done with you you'll not be able to think to anything else." Grinning like a starving beast, the Purple Guy started to teasingly nibble your jaw, exceptionally giving some small suck here and there as he moved his way downwards, choosing your neck to be the first stopover of his journey to (y/n)-land.

On your part, the idea didn't particularly exhilarate you as well. Sure, you had hoped for Vincent to ask you out one of these days, but _this_ wasn't actually how would you expected it to be. You bit your lower lip, clenching your fists hard by feeling him kiss all the way down along your jugular, eventually finding a very tender area near the crook of your neck. His lips sucked hard on that special spot, teasing the bundle of nerves underneath before starting to pull at the skin, menacing to leave a noticeable hickey. You struggled to find the strength to react; hell, you would have gladly kicked him in the nuts if it wasn't for the blade that threatened to slice you open. You wanted to scream so bad, call in the hope someone would have hear you, but you didn't know how Vincent could have reacted if you were to raise your voice. "Mike… Scott… Jeremy… Help me…" you weakly whined through your sobbing, tears streaming down your (s/c) cheeks.

"Go on. Cry all you want, love," Vincent chuckled against your skin, "It's only the two of us."

* * *

 _Next part coming soon..._


	3. Part 2

[Because of the site's policies, I had to cut off the Lemon part. Please, find the uncensored version on _Archive of Our Own_. You can find me with the same username (RedBaronessChannel), or by simply typing the title of the story.

Thank you so much for understanding. Hope you will enjoy the rest of the story~]


End file.
